An Unwanted Hero
by Malica15
Summary: (I have not read the House of Hades is is just what I think will happen in HoH.) Leo is constantly thinking of the Doors of Death, and how it annoyingly has to be closed from both sides. Now that he's finally there, he's thinking of a sacrifice worthy of a hero. After all, he's not important. He's actually a danger to the world. Maybe it's best if he just left the earth.


**AN: Okay, so as I said, I haven't received the House of Hades yet, since I'm too busy working for it at the moment, so no spoilers in the reviews alright? I just figured that this might actually happen in the HoH because seriously, why had Uncle Rick written that LEO, and only Leo was thinking about the whole Doors-of-Death-had-to-be-closed-on-both-sides thing? Even though I may or may not be right, don't confirm or revoke my suspicions, since it's technically a spoiler. Anyway, R&E! (Read and Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus series nor its characters. Please give Rick Riordan the credit. I am merely writing Fanfiction to satisfy my fangirlishness while I'm waiting for my own copy of House of Hades. :D**

_**Leo**_

Leo was scared.

Seeing everyone there so happy and excited to find Percy and Annabeth at the other side made his stomach uneasy. Had they not realize that the doors should be closed from both sides? Apparently not, since that seemed to be in the very far corner of their minds, pushed away by the thought of Percy and Annabeth's return.

He glanced at Nico, hoping the all-powerful son of Hades will remember. Nico's face was expressionless-perhaps he'd been thinking the same thing all along. His eyes did seem like he was pointing out something, but Leo figured that Nico's eyes always did that. He was kind of creepy, but he seemed like he knew his stuff.

Suddenly, there was a collection of muffled noises from behind the doors, and everyone held their breath. A blur of colors shot past them, faster than anything he'd ever seen. (Well, except for Arion...and a few other monsters, but that's not the point! The point is that it was really fast.) For a minute there, Leo feared that they had just unleashed some horrible monster from Tartarus, but then he was relieved to see two familiar figures at the distance.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. He hugged Annabeth tightly. Their eyes both resembled a wild animal that's been caged in for too long. "We're free..." He muttered so quietly, Leo thought he'd just imagined it. Annabeth burst into tears. Happy, joyful tears. Leo smiled. At least his friends were back, safe and sound.

"Percy!" Hazel screamed. She ran toward Percy and tackled him into a bear hug. "You're safe." She let go and turned to Annabeth. She hugged her so tightly, I thought Annabeth was going to burst. "You're both safe." I guess it was our cue to greet the couple. There was an excess exchange of hugs, pats in the back, and the occasional saying of, "We're glad you're safe."

After that, Percy turned to Nico. "Thanks Nico. You kept your promise." Nico gave a friendly smile.

"It was the least I can do." He shrugged, but he was shocked when Percy gave Nico a nuggie. Nico laughed.

"Stop it!" Nico shrieked, like a little boy. Yup, brotherly love. When Percy let go of Nico, he regained his composure. He cleared his throat and shot Leo a pointed look. Leo widened his eyes. So Nico had known what was on his mind. Suddenly, the world seemed much colder and darker.

"I'm really glad you guys are back and everything-and I don't want to be the one bearing bad news, but someone really needs to remind everyone that the Doors of Death have to be closed from both sides." Instantly, everyone became quiet. Leo winced when he saw Annabeth and Percy's relieved smiles had turned into one of complete horror-along with the others'.

"There has to be another way!" Frank suddenly blurted out. "We can't just let somebody here sacrifice themselves!" Nico opened his mouth to speak, but Leo cut in.

"We have no choice." Leo said. He made a humorless smile, and instantly he saw Jason's eyes widen in horror.

"No, Leo, don't even think about it!" Jason shook his head and grabbed Leo's arms. Leo avoided Jason's eyes. "No, there has to be another way! You can't just-"

"I can and I will." Leo snapped, which made Jason let go of Leo. "You heard the prophecy right? 'To storm or fire the world must fall.' That can't just be a coincidence. I'm one of the wild cards of this prophecy. It's best for everyone if I go."

"It might not be you, it might be someone else." Piper argued, and Leo knew there was charmspeak in her voice, since he almost believed that was true, but his mind was set.

"I doubt it." Leo muttered.

"Even if it was you, Jason and I are also one of the wild cards." Percy pointed out, but Leo just shook his head.

"Look, you and Jason have a strong will. I know it, but me? Mine's about to crack. For all I know, Gaea will have no problem using me as a puppet if she really wanted to." Leo winced. He'd always known it to be the truth, but only now did he say it aloud. Plus, he thought, you guys have two girls who'll get heart-broken if you leave. I pretty much got no one.

"That's not true." Jason said, and suddenly, anger welled up inside Leo.

"I know myself better than you, Sparky." Leo snapped, making Jason take a step back. It took a moment for Leo to realize that he had set himself on fire. He saw Frank at the corner of his eye start to freak out. Leo took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself. In seconds, the fire extinguished.

"We're wasting time, you guys should go and fight the forces of Gaea and whatnot." Leo began to take a step forward to the Doors of Death, when suddenly, a wave of gold and silver erupted from the ground before him.

"You're seriously gonna fight me over this?" Leo gave an amused grin. Hey, they actually cared this much? He was thrilled. But at the same time, he was annoyed. Oh, so now you show how much you care, when the guy's gonna sacrifice himself? What happened to a few days ago dude?

"We're gonna fight you 'till you get enough sense knocked in your head." Hazel said.

"No, stop, Hazel." Nico said, and Hazel turned to Nico, shocked. Well, finally, someone here has common sense.

"What are you saying? You're just going to let him sacrifice himself like that?" Hazel snapped, and her wave of gold and silver faltered. Nico sighed.

"It might be the only way." Nico said.

"Or there might be another way to prevent this from happening." Percy butted in. "Leo, you don't have to do this."

"Well, it might take you guys years to figure out that 'other way'." Leo pointed out. "This is the safest and fastest solution."

"No, it's not the safest way." Leo raised an eyebrow when Frank spoke up. Leo had thought he'd be happy to let Leo sacrifice himself. After all, he did kinda hate his guts because he was somehow jealous of him. But seriously, why would Frank be jealous of him? "We might need you in the future." Oh, okay, never mind, Leo thought. He only wanted me around for emergencies... Leo took another step toward the Doors of Death, even with the wave of gold and silver.

"Stop!" Hazel exclaimed. Nico had grabbed her arms though, making her lose her focus. The wave of gold and silver collapsed. About time. Leo took a few more steps toward the Doors of Death while Percy seemed to shout, "Nico, let her go!" Leo reached the Doors of Death. It was pure black, with some diamonds decorated on the side, along with a few carvings of dying souls here and there. Scary. But not as scary as what he was about to face in Tartarus.

Leo looked back at the scene. Nico had let Hazel go, and Hazel was just staring at him, eyes filled with horror. All their eyes were trained on him. Some were of horror, some were of sadness and regret, others were of pity. He took a step inside the Doors.

"Adiós, familia." Leo said, with a forced smile, eyes full of sadness and longing. "I'll see you around." Tears were welling in his eyes, and he saw that most of the girls were already crying. He smiled at them. "Take care of yourselves alright? Take Gaea down once and for all." He gave his elfish smile. "And don't forget to crack a joke once in a while, okay?" Leo said before he closed the doors. He knows he'll always remember this scene for all time, and it somehow pained him. He missed them already.

He collapsed, his back resting on the Doors of Death. He tried not to, but he figured no one will see him anyway. He cried for hours. Letting all his frustration and sorrow out. Finally, he stood up with a new-found determined expression on his face.

"Let's get this over with." He said as he walked toward the depths of Tartarus, ready to explore the horrors inside.

**AN: Yeah, so I'm thinking of making a sequel story after this. What do you guys think? Please say it in a form of review. Pwetty Pwease? :3**


End file.
